The benzamidine derivative represented by the following general formula (I) is a compound that has an antagonistic action on a thrombin receptor and is expected to provide an excellent effect in the treatment and prophylaxis of diseases with which thrombin is associated, such as, thrombosis, vascular restenosis, cerebral infarction, cardiac disease, disseminated intravascular coagulation syndrome, hypertension, inflammatory disease, rheumatism, asthma, glomerular nephritis, osteoporosis, nervous disease, malignant tumor and the like (for example, see Patent Reference 1).
Patent Reference 1: International Publication WO 02/085855